


You will always be apart of me

by ectlipse



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Izzy and Alec as parabatai, but it's get kinda angsty near the end, firmly believe they would have been the best parabatai, no offence to Jace and Alec parabatai, only mentions of Magnus and malec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 20:23:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11813541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ectlipse/pseuds/ectlipse
Summary: This is just a short story about Alec and Izzy as parabatai because I think they would've been amazing parabatai and I love them so much.





	You will always be apart of me

Having a parabatai was the dream of almost every shadowhunter. It was something sacred, a bond between two shadowhunters that combined their souls. They would become one, in a way, two halves of one soul. Parabatai would fight side by side during battle as if they were one heart. 

When Izzy asked Alec if he wanted a parabatai, it didn't really come as a shock as he knew that was what she'd always wanted. He just didn't realise that she was hinting about them becoming parabatai. 

Izzy had always looked up to Alec, he was her big brother of course she looked up to him. He was her role model, she would do anything to make him proud which didn't take much because Alec was proud of her simply for breathing. Alec loved his little sister more than anyone in the entire world. She had always been there for him, especially when he came out to her as gay. They would do anything for each other. It was sweet most of the time apart from when they were willing to risk their lives for each other which could be disastrous at times. 

~~~~

“Alllllec,” Izzy called questioningly even though she exactly where her brother was hidden away. 

“Izzyyy,” he called back with an amused tone. 

“I have an important question to ask you,” 

“What is it?” He replied whilst also closing his book to give his sister his full attention. 

“Have you ever thought about having a parabatai?” She blurted out in a rush. 

Alec was taken aback for a moment before he recovered and an easy smile came to his face. “Why'd you ask?”

“I was just curious that's all,”

He could tell there was something more she wasn't saying but he wouldn't push because he knew Izzy and that she would tell him in her own time. “Well I mean doesn't everyone want a parabatai, as long as it's the right person so I guess I haven't ruled it out,” 

“Well who do you think the right person would be?”

“I think the right person should be someone you trust completely with any aspect of your life, someone who you love wholly, someone who you would risk your life for in a heartbeat, someone you already feel is apart of your soul,” The whole time saying this Alec has a sort of knowing smile on his face. 

It took Izzy a minute to recover from what he had said as she was not expecting it. “Wow….that was really….wow” She said after awhile. “I was not expecting that though I'm not that shocked because it is you,” 

Alec chuckled at the look on his sister's face, it was lit up by a dazzling smile. Seeing his sister happy always warmed Alec's heart. 

“Can I ask you an important question Isabelle?”

“Sure, go ahead,” 

“Now this is a big question that could possibly change your life forever. You sure you're ready for it?” He teased. 

Izzy replied by chuckling. “Oh my god, Alec just say it,” 

“Okay here goes. How would you feel...about becoming my parabatai?” He asked with a hesitant but hopeful smile on his face. 

Izzy sat still, shock painted all over her features. Alec seemed to have gotten the wrong idea and was about to start apologising before she all but jumped at him. Her arms went immediately around his neck, her hair tickling his face. His arms went around her waist, holding both of them up so they don't fall. Alec could hear her small choked sobs as she cried in her arms, he didn't understand what he did wrong until her sobs turned into gleeful laughs. She pulled back from him and all he could see was pure joy all over her face. 

“Of course I'll be parabatai with you,” She said softly. 

“Really?” He said in disbelief. 

“Of course, there's no one else in the world I'd wanna be parabatai with,” 

“So we're really gonna do this?” 

“Yeah we really are, now come on we've got a parabatai ceremony to organise,” 

Alec let her drag him around. He was just happy to see her so excited he couldn't wait to tell Max and Jace. 

~~~~

Standing in the ring with Izzy’s hand in his was one of his most precious memories that he would never forget until he takes his last breath. As they stood eyes locked on each other as they repeated the oath that would bind their souls. 

“Entreat me not to leave thee,   
Or return from following after thee  
For whither thou goest I will go,  
And where thou lodgest, I will lodge.   
Thy people shall be my people, and thy God my God.   
Where thou diest, will I die, and there will I be buried.   
The angel do so to me, and more also, if aught but death part thee and me.”

Wisps of magic floated around, almost showing exactly what was happening to their souls in that moment. Binding together to create one big soul. It was a beautiful sight and the smiles on their faces made it even more beautiful. 

Standing to the side the rest of their family stood with pride etched onto their features. Knowing they will be amazing parabatai until their last days on earth. 

~~~~ 

During battle they fought like they were made to fight side by side, like brother and sister, like parabatai. They would move elegantly around each other, having each other's backs like they should. 

The strength of their bond only got stronger as they grew. They were the first ones to know when something was wrong with each other or the first ones to when something had caused the other huge amounts of happiness. 

Izzy was there for Alec when he came out at his own wedding by kissing Magnus Bane down the aisle. Alec was there for Izzy when she was recovering from her yin fen addiction. They never let the other go through something difficult by themselves and although they fought sometimes, they would always make up in the end. 

They were with each other until the end. Alec was right by Izzys side as she took her last breaths. Her hair had gone grey by then and her hands were weak but she was still his baby sister. And as much pain as it caused him, he was proud of her and who she had become and he knew her time was up. He still cried and clung to her fragile body, wishing for her to come back, even though she would never come back. 

The pain was unbearable as parabatai but also as her big brother watching his little sister die while he lived on due to his immortality rune. That night he lay in bed in his husbands arms thinking back to every wonderful memory of Izzy making a promise that he would keep her spirit alive in his heart and sending up a promise up to the heavens to make Izzy proud with every further step in life.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this as I had a lot of fun writing this. My twitter is @alecsmagnuss if you wanna drop by❤️.


End file.
